


【团兵】笼中困兽22

by shentu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 悲伤的车





	【团兵】笼中困兽22

他们去床上做了。利威尔让埃尔文完全掌握了控制权，他所要做的一切就只是躺在那儿为埃尔文张开腿，环上他的腰好让他插的更深。

仓促的前戏付出了代价，但利威尔实际上享受着这后穴灼热的疼痛。就像喜欢为埃尔文张开双腿，看着他的脸染上情欲一样，利威尔喜欢这种疼痛。利威尔将头向后扬起，闭上了眼。

他看到了正在下降的棺材。他想知道伊莎贝尔那么晚了还在外面做什么，竟然如此愚蠢。他的脑内充斥着这些思绪。当埃尔文的手抚上了他的脖颈时，利威尔睁开了眼。这个动作本身并没有带来多少快感，但他的注意力现在全都回到埃尔文身上了，飘散的思绪也回到了现实，此时，此地，在监狱的床上。埃尔文看他的眼神就像他真的明白了利威尔的意思，而他正在试探利威尔对此的反应，还有利威尔的极限。

利威尔主动将自己的脖子往埃尔文的手里送。而后者则加大了手上的力道。单人床因为两人激烈的动作而发出吱吱的响声。

利威尔几乎无法呼吸，颤抖着想要获得一些新鲜空气。视线逐渐模糊，利威尔大张着嘴想要吸气，却发现自己根本做不到。他的身体又开始痉挛了，突然收缩的后穴令埃尔文射了出来，也放松了手上的禁锢。利威尔终于得以做了个深呼吸，他仍然硬着，等待着被释放。

当埃尔文从他体内抽离时利威尔发出了一声呜咽，后穴传来的空虚感折磨着他。但埃尔文没让这种感觉折磨他太久，很快就用手指填满了他。他搭在利威尔脖子上的手也再度收紧，这一次甚至比之前更甚。利威尔将自己的腿分开到了极限，他看着埃尔文，自己被压住的气管已经开始疼痛。

“就是这样。”埃尔文说。“看着我，只注视着我。”

缺氧的感觉有着危险的诱惑力，利威尔倒不害怕。一种窒息般的呻吟声从他的喉咙里泄出，滑过嘴边，在周围的寂静中异常刺耳。快感来的太过强烈，埃尔文正操弄着自己的手指，埃尔文握住自己脖子的手，以及周遭的一切在利威尔眼里都变得失真，一切都不复存在。再也没有什么杂乱的思绪了。他一直看着埃尔文，金发在黑暗中显出微弱的光泽。

利威尔再吸了最后一口气，接着便攀上了欲望的顶峰。快感如洪水般袭来，他的身体剧烈的痉挛着，最后瘫成了一滩软泥。埃尔文松开了握着他脖子的手，抽出了埋在他体内的手指。利威尔翻了个身，断断续续地呼气吸气，咳嗽着蜷成一圈。埃尔文已经躺在了他身旁，抱着他，锤着他的胸骨。

“就是这样，呼吸。”他说。“你会没事的，呼吸。”

利威尔照做了。他伸出手，握住了埃尔文的手臂，做了个深呼吸。过了一会儿，呼吸就变得没那么困难了。


End file.
